The present disclosure relates generally to the field of an occupant restraint device for a motor vehicle.
An occupant restraint device conventionally includes a side cheek that extends from the backrest of a motor vehicle seat. The side cheek also includes an outer side that faces away from an occupant occupying the motor vehicle seat. A supporting structure of a motor vehicle includes an inner side that faces the outer side of the side cheek. Additionally, the outer side of the supporting structure faces the exterior space of the motor vehicle and faces away from the inner side. Furthermore, the occupant restraint device includes an airbag arranged on the motor vehicle seat that can be inflated prior to a force being applied to the outer side of the supporting structure from the exterior space, in order to restrain an occupant. In an inflated state, the airbag is supported on the inner side of the supporting structure and exerts an opposing force on the outer side of the side cheek. The opposing force is directed at the outer side of the backrest side cheek from the inner side of the supporting structure.